The Magic
by Sportygirl4evar
Summary: Loki has been casted out after destroying the tesseract. Will he ever return? But while he is on Midgard, will he follow in his brothers footsteps and fall in love?(Takes place right after Avengers)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hope you enjoy this story. Adding myself in to kind of create a different feel. Please suggest pairings and review! Helps a lot! I don't own any of the Avengers or anything from Marvel.**

Chapter 1:

Thor pov

"Father where is Loki? He is not in his chambers," I Asked walking up to Odins throne. "On Midgard," Odin said staring down at me.

"Haha. Wait, you aren't serious are you?" I asked tightening my grip in mjölner.

"I am," Odin said unwavering.

"What? Why? We promised the Midguardians to keep him away! And to let him go with all his magic," I rambled, my knuckles turning white.

"Some promises have to be broken," The Allfather said. I glared at him and stormed out. I have to save Loki, I thought and flew to the bifrost.

-meanwhile-

Loki pov

My eyes fluttered open, greeted by the warm sun of New York. I sat up, a sharp pain roaming threw my back.

"Hey are you okay?" A female voice asked? I searched deep inside for any magic left from the blow. Nothing.

"Fine," I said gritting my teeth.

"Wow, looks like you took a beating in that fall," the woman said. I have to admit, for a Midguardian she wasn't terrible looking.

"I'll be fine," I said getting up and stretching my back.

"You sure?" She asked. Normally I would be annoyed at such persistence, but this woman made me feel, special. But I'm not about to let a mere human weaken me.

"Fine. Go do something productive," I said walking away.

"Hey wait, aren't you the guy who destroyed New York?" She asked. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Yes. Who's asking," I said turning on my heel to face her.

"A person who can help," she said, standing her ground.

"I already said -," I started but she inturuppted.

"You don't need any help. I get it, your pride is everything. But if you need a place to crash, or different clothes, just send a beam of light in the air and Ill be happy to help," she said and whipped her black and red hair to walk away.

"Hmm, spunky," I said to myself and walked the other direction. Food, I need food, I thought looking around the buildings. As I head towards the building, a bunch of cops and agents appeared pointing their weapons.

"We're a part of SHIELD, put your hands up slowly and you will not be shot." One of the agents said. Ah Grand, I thought as I glared at each of them while I put my hands up

-2 hours later-

I glared at Fury will I sat in my confined space. He glared back, accepting the challenge.

"So, Loki. You decided to come back to the very place you destroyed, why?" Fury asked walking up the chamber.

"Just passing threw," I answered, my gaze unwavering.

"To where?" Fury asked pacing in front of my cell.

"Anywhere but Midgard or Asgard," I answered, tucking a black hair behind my ear.

"Well, you can't, because now that you're here, you can't leave." Fury stopped pacing.

"And why do you think that?" I asked, standing up. "Because I have a team that will keep watch over you," Fury said, his eyes narrowing.

"Ah, your beloved Avengers," I said pacing.

"Yes, so you will be leaving right about (door opens) ah now," Fury said as Natasha, Clint, Tony, Steve, and his own brother walked in.

"Loki!" Thor yelled running towards the circular room. Tony grabbed his shoulder stopping him before he ran into the room.

"You seem to be missing one," I said smirking.

"Bruce is at seminar," Steve said grabbing the chain attached to my cuffs. He slightly tugged and I growled. After a death stare to Steve I walked to the door. They opened and I stared at every one except for Thor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thor frown.

"Let's get moving," Tony said and led the way out.

**A/n: Sorry this chapter was so short! Next chapters will be longer! Hope you're all having a good day! Please review/comment for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: hope you all are enjoying your day so far. I've decided that I'm going to update every weekend at least once. Don't forget to review/comment and I'll see you after the chapter!**

Thor p.o.v.

_I sat at Tony's bar counter, my head sitting in my hands. Why? Why is Loki ignoring me? Its probably because of what I did to him. I'm the one who decided his punishment. I'm the one who convinced everyone he was dead when he wasn't. I'm the one who let him break the tesseract once we got home. I got him casted out. Me it was all me. _My rambling thoughts were interrupted as a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Hey buddy, long time no see," Steve said sliding into the seat next to me.

"Hello Steve," I said glancing up at him.

"What's on your mind?" Steve said looking at me.

"Nothing of concern, but I appreciate your concern friend," I answered looking at the silver bar table.

"Alright, but if you need to talk I'm here for ya buddy," Steve said. He patted my back once more and left the room. I ran a stressed hand threw my blond locks as I heard someone walk in, twas Loki. His presence confused me, but I was delighted to see him up and about. I grinned at him, but he sent back an icy scowl. My grin subsided as I looked back to the ground. Tony, Natasha, and Clint walked in and found a place to sit. Loki just stood in the corner and stared as the scene played out before him.

"Okay, so why are we babysitting destroyer over there?" Tony asked crossing his arms as he sat on one of his two loveseats. I heard Clint smirk at the nickname and I closed my hand into a fist.

"According to SHIELD we have to watch him until he decides to go back to Asgard," Natasha said, she vacated the long couch with Clint. Clint went to grab Natasha's hand but she pulled away. I heard Loki smirk, but before anyone, not even the God of Mischief, could process how fast Clint got up, took Loki's tongue out of his mouth, and chopped it off.

"AHH!" screamed Loki. I held out my hand, and mjloner quickly occupied it. I ran up to Loki and swung, knocking Clint into one of Tony's wall. Everyone got up and ran over to Loki, his blood was everywhere. EVERYWHERE. I kneeled down and held Loki in my arms. He pushed me off and clamped his mouth closed, blood still seeping out. My heart broke as his eyes looked so pain filled. Natasha managed to get close to him and drag him into the bathroom. Everyone followed except for Clint and I, he managed to get up and dusted off the debri on his shoulder. I stood and grabbed his collar, pulling him up and pushed him against the wall.

"My brother did nothing to harm you, why did you cut out his tongue?" I asked pushing him closer to the wall.

"Revenge," Clint spat. I picked him up, and threw him out of Tony's new replaced window. I ran to the bathroom to see Loki laying his head in the sink, washing his mouth out with Natasha's help. I pushed the others out of the way and sat next to Loki.

"Brother! Brother are you alright?" I asked in a panic, Loki looked terribly white and my heart jumped. He did not open his eyes as Natasha looked up at me.

"Where's Clint?" she asked, I guiltily looked down and she nodded knowingly.

"I would have done the same," she said and looked back at Loki, the blood had slowed and had started to grow back.

"What's happening?" Tony asked behind me.

"He's using his magic to heal," I said as his tongue finally finished healing and he lunged forward. I grabbed him and pinned him to the ground.

"I took care of Clint, he's on the ground outside," I said staring at Loki's eyes.

"I don't need your help," he spat. He pushed hard against my armored chest and I reluctantly got up. I held out my hand to Loli and he growled. He pushed himself up and turned to look at Natasha.

"Thank you for your help," Loki said. Natasha and I both dropped our mouths in awe.

"Um, yeah. You're welcome," Natasha said. Loki grinned and turned on his heel, he scowled and walked past me towards tony. He held out his wrists and Tony nodded he placed the cuffs back on him and Loki nodded great fully. He swiftly left the room and was replaced by Clint. My anger rose as he walked in, unbruised.

"What... What happened?" Clint asked rubbing his temples.

"You cut Lokis tongue out," Steve said.

"I did?" Clint asked dumbfounded. I furrowed my eyes in confusion.

"You, don't remember?" Natasha asked.

"I only remember falling out of a building," Clint said. I rubbed my forehead in distress, very confused.

"Hey Nat, what was with calling me," an unknown female voice said. A woman walked into the room and just stared.

"Payton, I said wait for me outside," Natasha said standing up and walking out of the room. She walked a few feet down the hallway and we all followed watching the scene.

"Why is there so much blood?" She asked, both of their faces emotionless.

"Can we talk about this later," Natasha asked.

"Why did you call me?" Payton asked shaking her head in frustration, her black with red tint hair shaking. While we were captivated by the scene, no one saw Clint step away.

"You are extra magical and powerful right now right?" Natasha said urgently.

"Yes, why?" Payton asked but Natasha completely ignored her question.

"Can you still detect magic?" Natasha asked.

"Nat what the hell is going on?" Payton asked as Natasha grabbed her shoulders.

" answer the question!" Natasha yelled.

"Yes!" Payton yelled back. Natasha let her go and looked at the crowd her eyes scowering over each of us until a look of fear took over her eyes.

"Where's Clint," she asked, her voice hoarse. We all looked around and heard Loki scream. We all raced towards the scream and looked upon Lokis room

. "There's two guys in there full of magic," Payton said quietly enough for us to hear. I took Mjölner and slammed it against the door.

"That was open!" Tony groaned as we raced in to see Loki in a ball on the ground and Clint staring at his hands in fear. Before anyone could process, let alone move, Payton pushed her hand against Clint's chest and he went flying into the wall.

"CLINT!" Natasha yelled and slid on her knees to his side. We all looked at Payton who was now kneeling at Lokis side. I ran towards them, mjölner ready but Loki and Payton sent me a scowl. My heart broke from Lokis look and I froze. I watched as Payton put a hand on his forehead and all his wounds closed. Payton pogressivly got paler, until she fainted. Loki gracefully caught her and put her on his back.

"So she isn't just a human, I should've known," Loki said as Clint and Natasha walked over.

"What did you do to her!" Natasha screamed, not moving. Loki stood up and placed Payton on the bed.

"I did nothing, what happened is what you should ask her," Loki said grinning. We all looked to Payton who laid unstiring.

"We kind of can't do that when SHE'S UNCONSIOUS!" Tony progressively got louder.

"Easy there tiger," Natasha said. Payton stirred on the bed and our necks snapped towards her.

"Payton?" Steve said as her eyes fluttered open. She was extremely pale.

"Food," was all Payton said.

**A/n: Hope your enjoying this story so far. Please review/comment for more updates faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I have turned on anonymous reviews. So please review it helps me get more ideas. This chapter has alot of ya at the end of the chapter!**

Payton pov

I popped a French fry in my mouth as every one stared, not touching their food. I glanced at Loki who bit into his hamburger. Workers stared at us and I simply sent them a glare. I pulled up my black knee high boot, shifting the scepter that I hid. I rarely used it, only when I need an extra surge of power. I dipped a chicken nugget in my ranch and then into my mouth.

"Payton, may I ask you a question?" Thor asked.

"You may," I answered sipping some sprite.

"How do you know such powerful magic?" Thor asked, brushing a piece of blond hair out of his face.

"Your mother," I said, wiping a crumb off of my black leggings.

"Answer seriously," Tony said chiming in.

"She is," Loki answered. I put my hand out in his direction.

"See? Frigga came to Midgard, looking for someone to train and hopefully find Loki," I saw Loki stiffen but I continued. " She taught me as much as she could and passed on most of her magic and knowledge in the process," I answered.

"That's odd," Steve said. "But getting to the real reason Nat brought me here, the Chitauri have been planning something for a while now, and have just started putting the plan in motion. They are using Clint to find all of your weaknesses for another upcoming war." I rambled.

"So that's why he wasn't aloud to come," Nat said, leaning back in the booth.

"Precisely, because we can use this to our advantage," I said leaning back in my chair.

"But why has he been acting so out of charecter?" Steve asked.

"To install fear, and to slowly seek revenge on Loki for failing to give them the tesseract," I said as Loki stiffened but his face remained without emotion.

"Whoa whoa whoa, how do you know all of this?" Tony asked.

"Either I'm really smart, or," I paused and let a wave of magic transform me into a Chitari," I learn from the best on how to be a spy." Loki stiffened, he looked like a stone wall.

"Stop that!" Thor yelled. He reached an arm out towards Loki and he scowled.

"Oh, sorry," I said and switched back. Loki remained emotionless and I glanced at him. I don't even know the guy and I felt bad for him.

"So what are we going to do?" Steve asked.

"Start filling me in."

I stared at Bruce as he drank his coffe noticeably tense. I was sizing him up as he set the coffee cup down.

"So, Payton, how did you find out about, magic," he asked as I picked my coffee up.

"Books, studies, anything I could get my hands on, then Frigga found me and taught me everything she knew in about a week. She said she had to return back to Asgard for the war," I rambled, trying to explain quickly. I sighed and put my head in my hand, feeling the stress step in.

"Wow, I'm surprised were actually a step ahead of the Chitauri," Bruce said, smiling, As if on cue, Loki walked in, being escorted by Thor.

"Well if it isn't my favorite person I the world," Loki said, smiling. I glanced at him and looked back down. Loki took it upon himself to slid into the seat next to me, his leg brushing against mine. I was trapped by a green giant and a handsome devil.

"Good to see you too Loki," Bruce said, holding up his coffee cup as a salute. Thor walked next to Loki and pulled up a kitchen table chair. Loki growled and turned his back to him, facing me.

"I wasn't talking to you," Loki said, scowling at Bruce. I stared at his emerald eyes and saw a flash of blue. My cheeks felt flushed and I looked downwards at his cuffs. I frowned a little and looked back up.

"Nice to see you too," I simply said as he smirked. This guy is, different, I thought as I stared at him. He's not the same guy who tried to take over New York, something's different, I thought as Thor cleared his throat.

"Well, I have to get to my room and get some sleep, I'll see you all tomorrow," I got up and swiftly walked to my room. I closed the door and leaned against the door, my breath heavy. He's….. different all right, but in a good way.

"HELP!" a girl yelled loudly. I stood over her looking at her innocent eyes.

"Please, let me go," she whispered, her face streaked with tears. I raised my hands, making a sword with my magic, and coming down.

I bolted awake, tears in my eyes. I wiped the sweat from my brow and looked around to see myself in the pale walls of Tony's tower. I got up and walked out to Tony's bar, standing behind the liquor. I grabbed a shot glass and filled it with vodka. I took it back and slammed it on the table. Loki walked in, his eyes red. He silently looked up at me and then looked down, going out on the balcony. I saw that he still had his cuffs on. I grabbed two glasses and filled them with water and I walked out to the balcony. As I reached the door, I saw Loki standing on the edge. I dropped the glasses and ran out, grabbing Loki's arm as he fell. He dangled as I put both hands on his forearms.

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I screamed as he stared.

"I cannot do this anymore," he said, a single tear falling from his cheek.

"what are you talking about?" I asked struggling to pull him up.

"This act, I cannot do it, it is to heavy on my heart," he said not budgin.

"Acts are your thing! Youre the freaking od of mischief!" I screamed oulling hard.

"You do not understand you are a simple human," he spat, his eyes lowering.

"I. Am. Not. A Human." I growled. I paused, Im NOT a human, DUH! I grabbed hard on Loki's forearms and mustered up enough magic to pull him up. He growled and I pushed him down on the concrete.

"okay, dude, I don't know whats up with you or whats up in that noggin of yours, but you are so great. You don't need to act, just be yourself, itll lift some things off your shoulders," I said sitting next to him on the ground.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"Because, I think youre being misunderstood," I said staring at the atars.

"Ha, that is not even the half of things," Loki said.

"Well tell me," I said looking at him.

"No," he spat, gritting his teeth.

"So I just save you from jumping off of a 10 story buil-" I tried.

"YOU DID NOT SAVE ME," Loki screamed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thor run out, I motioned for him to leave and he looked hurt.

"What?" I asked watching Thor leave, his head low.

"Not, you, not Odin, Not Frigga, not even Thor, when they claim they all love me so much. Then why did they let me fall from the Bifrost? Why didn't they search for me? They just let me rot in the Chitauris clutches for years until they could use me as a pawn." Loki spat, shivering. I stared at him with pleading eyes for him to continue talking. "They, they found me. They threatened to kill everyone I knew and loved, before I could even call for help, they took control of me, like I Clint. They made me break the tesseract and make Thor hate me," Loki said, shuddering at the memories.

"Loki, Thor loves you, Frigga loves you, and even Odin loves you. If Frigga didn't love you then why would she teach me all of this magic?" I asked placing my hand on his.

"No, youre lying to me," Loki said, his eyes flashing blue.

"Loki, I promise we all love you," I said looking at him, the moonlight reflecting off of his creamy, white skin.

"No no NO NO NO!" Loki screamed, putting his head in his hands. "How can I prove to you that I love you?" I asked pulling at one of his hands.

"You can't, because you don't," Loki said. I grabbed his face in my hands and looked deep in his emerald eyes. We sat there for a while, just staring.

'I, um, I have to go," Loki said standing up. I watched him walk up and go to his chambers. Did I just say I love Loki? I thought.


End file.
